Simple Things
by IndestructibleSweetIntent
Summary: Ted/OC One shot song-fic. She rather spend the night with him in a simple picnic than have a diamond necklace he bought her. It's the simple things that mean more to her.


I don't own Ted or WWE. I also don't own the song Joey does.

_**Baby it's the simple things**_

_**Baby it's the little things**_

We were walking down a path hand in hand. This was the first time we got to spend time together without anyone. If it wasn't a fan it was Randy, if it wasn't Randy it was Cody and so on. But the fact that we were here meant a lot to me. Ted had made a picnic dinner which he cooked all the food himself. He didn't tell me where we were going but to dress comfortably. We met at Raw two weeks before Valentine's days a year ago.

_*_*_*_*Flashback*_*_*_*_

_I was walking into catering, I hadn't eaten in hours. There was barely anybody there. There was two guys on a line. I walked over and grabbed a plate. I looked over the table and notice there was only one slice left of chocolate cake. Everything else was fruits and salad. As a diva that should be my choice but I was hungry. I know salad wasn't going to fill up the hole in my stomach. The two superstars before were taking forever so I decided to line jump them. I walked around them and grabbed the slice. I was to happy with my slice I didn't notice the two guys looking at me. I grabbed my plate and a Pepsi and sat down. _

"_That's mine." I heard a male's voice. The chair next to mine was pulled out. I looked up into someone's blue eyes._

"_Sure bud." I couldn't look away from him. He was still standing there just staring at me._

"_Um so you gonna sit?" I asked making my eyes look at the food. He slowly sat down._

_Silence feel between us. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. I looked at him to catch him staring at me. He looked away and I blushed. _

"_Uh I'm Ted." He spoke extending his hand._

"_Natalie." I shook it._

"_So are you uh new here?" He asked._

"_On Raw, I use to work on SmackDown." He nodded his head as in "oh". "How long have you been working?"_

"_8 months. So how did you get into wrestling?" _

"_I watched it since I was young, I knew it what I wanted to do. You?" He put a huge grin on his face. _

"_You don't who I am?" He asked amused._

"_No, when I was training I was too busy doing me." I shrugged my shoulders._

"_Well then, my dad use to do it. He kind of showed me the path." I left so dumb not knowing who he was._

"_So uh are you, you know uh seeing anyone?" He asked putting on hand his head. I laughed a little seeing how cute he looked like that. _

"_No, not at the moment." He let out a sigh of relief and smiled._

_*_*_*_*Flashback Ends*_*_*_*_

That was the first time I saw his "billion dollar" smile. We spend about an hour talking to one another before he had to go get ready for a match. He considered that our first date and so that was our first date. Ever since that night I found it was easy having a conversation with Ted. I really did appreciate our first date. He did everything he could to spend time with me after that day. On Valentine's day he asked me to be this valentine, he did it in front of the whole locker room with a big red heart. He kept trying to take me out to a fancy dinner but I told him I just wanted to stay in the hotel room. We were watching "The Notebook" and eating pizza when he took the pizza away from me.

_*_*_*_*Flashback*_*_*_*_

_He grabbed both my hands and made me look at him. He was looking down thinking of something._

"_Ted, your making me miss the movie." I stated trying to pull my hands away. He held on to me tighter. I notice his hands were sweaty and he was talking to himself._

"_Uh Ted?" He looked up at me and slowly stood us up._

"_How do I do this?" He asked._

"_Ted?" My heart started to race realizing what he was doing to do._

"_Okay um...Natalie...I know it's been two weeks but-" He stopped and looked down._

"_But?" I asked wanting him to continue._

"_I want you to recognize exactly what I'm -" He stopped again, it began to annoy me he couldn't just say it._

"_Ted, you can tell me anything." I put my hands on his shoulder._

" _IwantyoutorecognizeexactlywhatI'mfeelingforyou." He said in one breath._

"_What?" I said with a confused looked. He sighed but before anything else was said he smashed his lips into mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed me closer to him trying to deepen the kiss. I pulled away when I needed air, but he kept his hands around my waist._

"_I want you to be mine." He said looking me straight in the eye. "I want you to be with me." He looked at me looking for an answer._

"_You didn't ask me a question Ted." I said making him smirk._

"_Do you want to be with me?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip to make it seem I was thinking. His smirk fell. I softly pressed my lips to his._

"_Yes...I...do...want...to...be...with...you." I told him between kisses. After the last kiss me made a disappointed face._

"_We have the whole night for kisses Ted."_

"_We have forever." He corrected me. We kissed one last time before going back to watch the movie._

_*_*_*_*Flashback Ends*_*_*_*_

That was the first night we spend together. He would then try to spend every night with me. We didn't share a room since his roommate was Cody. Cody wasn't a big fan of changing roommates. I didn't understand why he couldn't get his own room. Ted wrapped his arm around my waist.

_**The simple things that you do for me**_

_**That means something real to me**_

We finally reached the lake and he pulled out a blanket. We fixed it and laid down. The night was beautiful, the moon and the stars were shining.

"Thank you." I said looking at him.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." He smiled.

"Nothing can be better than spending time with you." I sat up and kissed him.

"Just wait for it." He said caressing my cheek. I shook my head disagreeing with him.

"So what did you make?" I asked looking into the basket which he took away.

"Well first we start off with fruits." He took out strawberries the were covered in chocolate, he also took out whip cream. As soon as I got my hands on the whip cream I began eating it.

"Babe, you know we _both_ are eating that." He said trying to take it from me. I smirked at him and squirted him with it. I put it all over this face. He slowly wiped off his face while I was laughing then he turned his attention towards me.

"I'm sorry babe, I thought you wanted some." I said slowly standing up since he started coming towards me.

"No, no you're right." I laughed as he chased me around in circles. He grabbed the whip cream and we were going in circles with the picnic in between.

"Ted." I said laughing.

"Nat." He smiled.

"We could go back to eating." I suggested now walking around.

"We could or-" He ran toward me pinning me to the floor. "I could get you." I laughed as he lowered his face to mine. He left sloppy kisses down my jaw line to my neck.

"Ted, your getting me dirty." I whined all he did was rub his face on my neck making me laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry babe." He kissed me before standing up. We walked back to the blanket and cleaned ourselves up.

"Close your eyes." He said smiling. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Better not be like last time Ted." I warned him. Last time he told me to close my eyes he pulled a prank on me. I ignored him a whole week for it. He went crazy apologizing for what he did. But to teach him a listen I didn't talk to him. He locked us in a room into until I talked to him.

"It's not, I promise." He chuckled. A few seconds later. "Open them." I opened my eyes to a diamond necklace.

"Ted it's beautiful." I said looking at the necklace. But deep down I didn't want to take it.

"Put it on." I shook my head. "What's wrong?"

"Take my hand." I said standing up. We walked a bit closer to the water. He held on my hand tight. "Let's just look at the sky for a while okay?" He nodded and we laid down. I leaned into him leaning my head on his chest. The necklaces was beautiful and I was happy he got it but I wouldn't take it. The main reason he had gotten me that, was we weren't spending much time together. He for some reason taught if he bought me stuff it would make up for things. Sometimes I wondered if he knew I wasn't attached to material things.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why did you get me the necklace?"

"I...I...want to." He said sounding more of a question.

"Babe your doing just fine, you don't have to spend a dime." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"I just wanted to make it up to you." He put his hand in my cheek.

"I know but it's the simple things that mean more." I moved up to kiss him.

"I'm scared if I don't I'll lose you." He pressed me closer to him. I shook my head. "I can't imagine you without by my side."

"Baby it's you who completes me." I moved up, I was now straddling him.

"But there always something separating us." He sighed. "How about one day you get fed up with it and leave me?"

"And buying me things will stop me?"

"It'll help stop you a bit." I shook my head.

"No if I wanted to leave, I would." He placed his hands on my hips. "But you see I know we're meant to be together."

"So the simple things?" He asked kissing me. I smiled down at him. The one thing I love more about Ted is how he gets me to smile more and more each day.

"The simple things you do for me." I leaned down kissing him.

_**Baby its the simple things, the simple things that you do for me**_

_**Baby its the little things that mean something real to me**_


End file.
